Listen to your heart by Starfire
by bizarrecollector
Summary: This is a songfic about Raven afraid to express her feelings to a certain guy so Starfire confronts Raven before she could leave and started to sing her a song.


**I do not own Teen Titans or the song that is being used.**

* * *

At the Titan's Tower in the room of a certain empathy we see Raven going around her room packing up and with Starfire standing at the entrance to Raven's room.

"Friend Raven are you sure you want to do this," said a concerned Starfire.

Raven stop what she was doing and took a deep breath and said, "There is no other way, I have to go," without looking at Starfire.

"But Friend Raven please there is another way," said Stafire. "Believe me Starfire there is nothing I can think of to help," replied Raven who sounded sad. "I mean I am a half demon who can't show emotions." "But that's where you are wrong dear friend," said Starfire. "What do you mean," said a confuse Raven.

Starfire took a deep breath and started to sing a what surprises Raven an earthling song to her.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile._

"Starfire I don't smile," said Raven.

_I get a notion from the look in you eyes. (yeah)_

"What do you mean?" Raven said.

_You've built to love but that love falls apart._

"Starfire please don't do this," said a sadden Raven.

_A little piece of heaven, turns to dark..._

"Don't say it please don't say it," said a pleading Raven.

_Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you._

"I WISH I COULD," shouted Raven.

_Listen to your heart, theres nothing else you can do._

"Yes there is."

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why._

"It's complicated."

_But listen to your heart, before you tell him goodbye..._

"I can't do that," said Raven with tears forming in her eyes.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worth while._

"There was never a fight to begin with."

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide. (Yeah)_

"No they're not."

_There swept away and nothing is what it seems._

"I don't know."

_The feeling of belonging, to your dreams..._

"Believe me they are dreams that I want to be real."

_Listen to your heart, when he's calling you._

"It can't be that simple."

_Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do._

"LIKE I SAID I CAN'T, IT CAN'T BE THAT SIMPLE," Raven shouted.

_I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why._

"It's something personal and you shouldn't be putting your nose in it," Raven started accusing Starfire.

_But listen to your heart, before you tell him good bye._

"Do you think that could work, he already thinks my powers are creepy what else will he think if I tell him, would he consider me weird that he might think I am playing a joke on him. What if... what if he rejects me."

_And there are voices that want to be heard._

Raven cringed when she started to hear her emotions speak up.

_So much to mention, but you can't find the words._

"That's because I don't know what to say."

_The scent of magic, the beauty that's been._

"Didn't you hear he thinks my magic is creepy."

_When love was wilder, than the wind._

"It's not like the relationship you have with the one you love."

_Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you._

Raven took a deep breath and said, "Do you think when he calls for me he had feelings for me."

_Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do._

"Should I try."

_I don't know where your going, and I don't know why._

"I'm scare to leave."

_But listen to your heart, before you tell him goodbye._

"Will it really work."

_Listen to your heart._

With that said Raven build up the courage and said, "I'll try."

_Before...you tell him goodbye._

When Starfire got done singing Raven was already running down the hallway to talk to a certain green person. With that said and down Starfire left Raven's room with a smile on her face. "Oh joyful my friends you will be happy together," Starfire said while walking down the hallway.

* * *

**Thankyou for reading I hope you enjoyed it. The song is "Listen to your Heart" by DHT.**


End file.
